


blow job

by TheHexFiles_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-28
Updated: 2006-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHexFiles_archivist/pseuds/TheHexFiles_archivist
Summary: This is a pic I did of Harry and Draco in a rather compromising position. Exhibitionists in a hall at Hogwarts.





	blow job

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist(s): this work was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Hex Files collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thehexfiles/profile).

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic, and all others involved. 

This is an all original drawing I did a wile ago but the coloring took forever. The original pic is not edited but the sight it is coming from doesnít allow unedited adult content... so here is what I can post. Hmmmm. 

This isn't based off any fan fic particularly, I have just read so many scenes like this that I decided to draw it. 


End file.
